


Love That Lasts Beyond Time

by Capricorn99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi, Possessive Tom, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Time Travel, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricorn99/pseuds/Capricorn99
Summary: The war... lost, the Chosen One... gone, but she remains. Their last hope. Hermione is thrown back 50 years into the past, to His time but the man she knows in the future isn't the same as the past yet. She has a choice, kill him now or try to save the boy she sees silently crying for help, for attention... for love. But is she enough?





	Love That Lasts Beyond Time

The war is over, the battle lost just like lives of the brave and innocent. Harry was killed and now Voldemort’s band of death eaters were laying waste to Hogwarts and everyone. Professor McGonagall grabbed Hermione’s hand and was running away. Hermione couldn’t understand why her Professor was running instead of standing her ground and fighting. “Professor! Professor! Why are you running! We shouldn’t be afraid! They need our help! It doesn’t matter if we die! We need to stand our ground! Professor!”, but Professor McGonagall just ignored her until they reached the Headmaster’s office. “Do you have it? Do you still have the Time Turner I gave you!”, “Wha… Ye…Yeah, I do, but what…”, “Hand it to me”, Hermione was wondering why her Professor asking about the Time Turner, “Professor what do you want with it?”, “You have to believe me child I wouldn’t make you do this, but it must be done. I didn’t know what Albus meant until now”, Professor McGonagall was looking at her with sad eyes. “Professor Dumbledore? What are you talking about Professor?”. BANG! The screams and explosions outside could be heard, “I don’t have time to explain child, here take these”, she handed Hermione a satchel, the time turner and a book that looked like a diary. “You remember how to use the Time Turner right?”, “Of course I do Professor but…”, “Good! Once you use it, everything will all fall into place. You’re our only hope now my dear, hurry!”. Then 2 death eaters came barging in. “GO!”, Hermione heard her Professor say as McGonagall went to fight the 2 death eaters. Hermione didn’t know what her Professor just said, nothing made sense, the Time Turner could only turn back time so much. But she believed her Professor and turned it 3 times. She looked up and the last thing she saw was the smile on her Professor’s face as a flash of green light hit her. Hermione screamed her Professor’s name, but no sound came out and she was engulfed in black… .

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments! Any criticism is welcomed but please be gentle.


End file.
